mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweet Apple Acres
.]] Sweet Apple Acres is the family farm/orchard located near Ponyville, home to Applejack, Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom, and Granny Smith. The property contains a farm house, a barn, and several apple orchards, depicted throughout the series. According to Lauren Faust, Sweet Apple Acres was originally called "Big Apple Orchard". __TOC__ Depiction in the series Crops and products Sweet Apple Acres is shown for the first time in Friendship is Magic, part 1. It has a large apple crop, which Applejack tries to harvest by herself in Applebuck Season. Applejack and Apple Bloom sell apples in the Ponyville marketplace in Call of the Cutie. Other crops and products include: *Corn, which Applejack harvests in The Return of Harmony Part 1. *Grapes, which are crushed by hoof for juice in Sisterhooves Social. *Zap apples, which are harvested and made into zap apple jam in Family Appreciation Day. *Apple cider, which is produced and sold in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. *Carrots, which can be seen in a wide shot of Sweet Apple Acres. Zap apple jam and apple cider are particularly popular products; ponies wait in long queues to purchase them. Farm animals Applejack’s pet dog, Winona, helps Applejack with herding in multiple episodes, such as Applebuck Season. In The Show Stoppers, the Cutie Mark Crusaders feed pigs at Sweet Apple Acres in one of their attempts to get their cutie marks. In Owl's Well That Ends Well, Spike goes to a chicken coop at Sweet Apple Acres to obtain a chicken feather. In Sisterhooves Social, Applejack and Apple Bloom work together to herd sheep into a pen. Features and events *In The Show Stoppers, Applejack gives the Cutie Mark Crusaders an old treehouse that used to belong to her. The Crusaders renovate it and use it as their clubhouse. *In Party of One and The Last Roundup, the barn is converted into a party space. *In Sisterhooves Social, Applejack, Apple Bloom, Rarity, and Sweetie Belle take part in the annual Sisterhooves Social race hosted by Granny Smith at Sweet Apple Acres. *In Apple Family Reunion, Granny Smith says that the west orchard has been abandoned ever since fruit bats settled there. Later in the episode, the barn is wrecked when a cart of ponies crashes into it, but the Apple family works together to rebuild it. *In Spike at Your Service, Spike counts exactly 24,567,837 blades of grass growing on the farm. *In Bats!, Vampire Fruit Bats infest the orchard on Apple Bucking Day. Applejack wants to take drastic measures, but Fluttershy wants to care for the creatures. Applejack eventually agrees to compromise, and builds the Fruit Bats a sanctuary from part of her orchard. *In Filli Vanilli, Rarity tells Fluttershy that The Ponytones have been booked for an Apple Family Zap Apple Jam Extraordinaire event. Fluttershy is reluctant to perform, but says she'll "get there someday". Depiction in Equestria Girls A Case for the Bass The human world version of Sweet Apple Acres is seen in the Rainbow Rocks short "A Case for the Bass". This version looks more like a house than a barn. Granny Smith has a garage sale here in which she accidentally sells Applejack's bass guitar to Flim and Flam. Other depictions In the chapter book Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo, Sweet Apple Acres is named as a finalist in the Best Orchard of Equestria contest, where the winner gets to be the exclusive apple supplier for Canterlot Castle and gets an extra plot of land. In the end Sweet Apple Acres wins the Best Orchard of Equestria award. Gallery See also * References de:Sweet Apple Acres ru:Яблочная Аллея